Glowing in the dark
by Vampairy
Summary: After her almost death experience, Riley starts seeing a guy everywhere she goes. He seems to stalk her and that annoys and scares her. That's until she find out his "secret". Then, a friendship begins and Riley, ironicaly, never felt so alive. But the truth is, deep down they know it will never work out... It can't. How will they make it happen?
1. How it all started (Riley)

**Hey! So after the release of the song "Glowing in the dark" by The girl and the dreamcatcher (aka Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan) I had this idea and decided to turn it into a fanfic.**

 **In the video the girl feels something lonely she even imagines a boyfriend and that inspired me, with a little twist ;)**

Riley Raymond was just another girl at her school. She was 16, almost 17 and had a older sister in the year above her, Emily.

She enjoyed studying because it keep her mind away from the nightmares that hunted her. She was pretty good at all her subjects, particulary Literature. She loved reading. It was one of her true loves, apart from dance, of course. She always loved those romantic stories, especially the forbidden ones. How ironic...

She was in the dance club of her school along with her sister. She loved dancing. It was as if while dancing, Riley became a completely different person, a more confident one. Though she was too shy to ever show how good at it she could be.

Riley was a sweet girl who was always willing to help others, but for some reason they decided she was a good target.

Maybe it was because she was short, maybe because she was ugly, maybe because she was a nerd... Riley didn't know at this point... All she knew was that, the moment her feet stepped into the school there would always be some popular kid making fun of her, shaking her until she feel on the ground or simply laughing at her.

Her sister was considered a popular girl and she tried to help her but she failed at it.

It was never nothing too serious, or at least that was what Riley thought, until this day.

Riley was walking around the cantine, trying to find a spot to eat, alone, just enjoying some peace. But destiny didn't want that. She got distracted with some kid throwing food at another one, and she didn't see them. She pumped into Charlie and Beth, the most popular couple in school. The captain of the footbal team and his cheerleader girlfriend. Her food was all over their clothes and they were looking at her as if trying to kill her.

Riley thought about running away but it was too late. The mess was done, now she had to deal with it.

'Well done, Raymond... Well done' she thought to herself, afraid of what was coming.

"You stupid bitch! You do you think you are! You just ruined my clothes and embarrassed me and Charlie-Bo in front of the whole school! You are gonna wish you were never born!" Beth shouted at Riley and slapped her. She felt her left cheek burning but she ignored it, too scared to even understand what had just happened.

Charlie, who was way taller than Riley, approached her and grabbed her by her neck, throwing her to the floor and quicking her in the leg. "You heard her, Raymond. Death will be least of your fears because of this"

Riley got up as quickly as she could, her legs shaking, and ran out of the place. She went to the bathroom, her safe heaven in that school.

'God help me...' She kept think to herself. Tears were streaming down her face but she made no noise. Afraid that would worsen the situation.

XxX

When her last class finished, Riley terrified of what was going to happen.

She knew they could be very mean, she had experienced ot first-hand.

She had asked Emily if she could give her a ride home but her sister said she was going to her boyfriend's house (Hunter) and couldn't drive her.

That made Riley fear her life 10000 thousand times more.

She got out of school, trying not to be seen and she thought she was making a good job at it.

It was only 7 minutes walking until her house, but she did pass by some pretty suspicious dark alleys.

She was only 1 block away from home when it happened.

She felt someone grab her by her waist, a hand covering her mouth. She was dragged into one of the alleys and thrown to the floor.

In front of her were Charlie, Beth, Jake and Tobby, the best players of the football team.

"Hey, bitch! Ready for some fun?" Beth asked her, pressuring her high heel in Riley's thigh. She let out a cry and that only made Beth slap her again.

"Shut up!" Charlie roared and hit her where Beth had hurt her.

It wasn's long until the others followed him, hitting her eveywhere. Pain took over Riley's head.

Their anger was insane and they didn't stop. When Riley's cries started to faint, it only made them hit her harder, as if enjoyed her screams. Which they actually did. Beth kept laughing, enjoying it the moest.

She tried to retract herself, turning her body into a ball, but nothing helped. She legs were completely sore, some of her ribs probably broken as well as one of her fingers, from being stepped on. She had several cuts and blood covered her.

She protected her head to avoid more damage and the tears in her eyes dried. She just wanted it to end. she wanted death to come once and for all.

She was sick of her life anyway... All the bullying, all the familiar issues, all the anxiety...

If death meant it would all stop, then maybe that was what she wanted.

All of a sudden, they all stopped and Riley thought they were going to leave her. She was actually relieved.

She was mistaken. Beth kneeled next to her and grabbed her hair in her hands, pulling it. "You are gonna die!" She whispered in Riley's hear.

She saw Charlie moving his foot closer and closer to her head and then all went black.

 **A/N: Hey! Hope you liked it. Pleaseee review ;)**


	2. How it all started (James)

James Tordjman was one of the popular kids in his school. He was 18 and a senior there. But unlikely Beth and Charlie from Riley's school, James was not mean the the other kids.

He enjoyed his popularity, the attention he got, especially from the girls, and how everyone seemed to love him.

Every month or so he would have a new girl's lips attached to his. He didn't want love. He knew it was only a lie.

After his dad had left when he was 12, leaving his mother alone with him and his 2 younger sisters Olivia and Isabella, he felt the need for qttention, care and started hanging out with the cool kids.

He started dancing, firstly on the streets, but then on a studio next to his house. It was one of his passions, the other one being the drums.

He always helped his mother with whatever she needed but ended up choosing the wrongs paths on the way.

He met Eldon and West, his bestfriends, and they introduced him to the world of drugs and alchool.

He would always be at party, drinking, smoking and having drugs. He even started selling it, when e found his mom crying her eyes out because she didn't know how she was going to pay the bills.

He lied and told her he was working at a bar after school.

He didn't want his mom to find out, knowing how disappointed she would be, but he didn't know how to stop either.

He would always be careful not to get home drunk or high so that his mom nor his sister would see him in that state.

But lies have short legs and eventually his mother found out.

It was the afternoon before everything.

He had come home after dance practice, feeling extremely tired. He just wanted to go to his room and play drums to relax a bit. But he opened the front door, he knew something was wrong. He could almost feel it in the air.

He stepped in carefully, trying to understand what was up.

His mother was sitting at the end of the stairs with a small plastic bag in her hands.

Drugs.

James looked at his mom with regret in his eyes and her meets his, only hers eere filled with disappointment.

They stared at ecah other for a minute before his mother spoke up.

"Words cannot describe how disappoint at you I am, James... Was this how I raised you? I raised you to be an adict? I know your father is not here but I tried my best..." She was crying already and James ran to her, placing a hand in her shoulders.

"This is not your fault, mom. I just didn't know how to handle things..."

"You didn't know how to handle things? How about foccusing on school and studying like the other kids? You are failling almost every subject, James! I feel so mad at you... How could bring this home? Near your sisters! Imagine one of them foud this... I don't even want to imagine what could have happened..."

"I was always careful! Of course, I thought about Liv and Bella! I just needed something to free my mind..."

"Oh... James... I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you... Were you selling it too?"

James considered what his answer should be... Telling the truth would make things even worse but more lies would too.

"Yes..." He replied looking down at the floor.

He felt his mother's hand hit his face but he didn't care he deserved it but he was also angry.

"I didi it because we needed money! It was the best way I could find! Okay, mother! I was trying to help! And if it hadn't been for me maybe this would be much worse here at home!" He shouted and left the house.

He got in his car and drove to Eldon's. They only at class after lunch so he should be home.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"My mom foud out..."

"Oh... You're screwed... What did she say?"

James sat next to Eldon on the sofa and told him everything that had happened.

"Man, you know what? We need a party to make you forget about it! I will call West!"

"Yeah... You're right..."

After West arrived, the three boys sat in front of the tv watching some stupid movies, drinking and smoking. They were pretty drunk but Eldon suggested going out for a ride.

They all got in the car, Eldon driving, West in the passenger seat and James in the back. They didn't put their seat belts on, they just started driving, the music very loud.

They drove to nowhere, faster then they could and should. They were driving in the middle of the road when an ambulance passed by them. Eldon pulled the car to the side as fast as he could and was able to avoid a crash.

The three boys laughed and continued driving crazily.

They were in a shortcut near the woods, when it started raining heavily.

Eldon lost control of the car and hit a tree. He hit his head in the steering wheel, West smashed his head to the window and James got our through the front window, ending up in the floor.

They all blacked out.


	3. Between life and death

Emma and Mason (Riley's parents) were sitting next to each other, holding hands and trying not to cry.

On the other side of the room, James's mother was crying rivers.

Both were wanting for news. Waiting for something, anything, that would mean their kid would come back home.

Both James and Riley were in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). West and Eldon were on the emergencies but they were both going to be fine.

Emma and Mason were never really present in their daughter's life. They knew she was a really good student and that she was good at dance and that was all they needed to know and cared about. Emily was always their favorite. Although they would never admit it, it was pretty clear.

Emily was much more extrovert, much more talkative. Riley, on the other side, was shy and insecure. She needed her parents there to help her overcome her problems, but they were never there.

Her mom was a lawyer and she was always working on cases after cases, not having time for teenage problems.

Her dad owned a restaurants and would always be working until late.

Now, they were there, waiting to know if Riley was either going to die or not, because she was beaten almost ro death by bullies which they didn't even considered existing.

Emily was on the hospital's restroom, crying in front of the mirror. All she could feel was regret. Her sister had asked her a lift, which she denied. It was clear that she was bullied but Emily thought it was nothing too serious.

She was wrong.

Deborah kept replaying the events of the day, trying to imagine how different it could have been if she had been more comprehensive. She couldn't help it but blame herself. And blame Diego, James's father.

The waiting room was a terrible place to be at the moment. Everything that could be felt in the air was regret and anxiety.

XxX

"She needs to go to surgery right now! She has multiple broken bones and internal bleeding. If we don't operate now, she will die"

"You're right! Prepare room 2! We need to take her there as fast as we can!"

"Room 2 is already occupied. There's that teenager. Car accident!"

"Fine! Then room 3. Make it quick! Put her on morphine already and take her there!"

The nurses ran to the surgery room with Riley's bed. She was all black and blue. Her clother were covered in blood and her hair was dirty with it too.

It wasn't a good thing to watch. She was barely recognisable in the state she was. If she did survive this, it would take her weeks to recover from it.

Her parents were not authorised to see her. They had arrived at the hospital 20 minutes after Riley had been found out in the alley by a group of teenage girls. The hospital ties to contact them and it was hard but Riely's mother finally picked up and, after finding out what had happened, the whole family arrived in 5 minutes.

Riley had been induzed to a coma, because of the pain she should be feeling. She seemed to be recovering from the frist surgery but something went wrong and another one was needed.

Room 2 has a story to tell too. Being operated ther was James. He was in an even worse state than Riley, after having been projected out of the car.

He broke one of his arms, which were covered in bruises from the broken glass. His right knee was completetly destryed and it would take him months, maybe years to be able to walk normally again.

One of the broken glasses was on his belly, really close to his lungs. His head, although didn't seem really bad was the biggest problem. He had hit it hard and now his brain was swollen. Not a good sign.

He had been in surgery since he got to the hospital.

Every time they fixed something,it looked like something would go wrong.

"His pressure is dropping"

"Damn it! We have to make this quicky otherwise his heart will stop"

The doctor were trying to diminish the damage in his brain but nothing seemed to work.

"100/50"

"Come on, James! Help me out here!"

"95/50"

"Crap! He is bleeding again! Bring me the scissors! Fast!"

"Somethings is wrong. Her hearbeat is slowing"

"Give her more 5ml"

"It's not working! Her hearbeat is at 45"

"Crap! You have to closer her now!"

"41"

"I know, I know! I am working as fast as I can! Just give me space."

"Doctor, he is in Cardiac arrest!"

"Her hear stopped!"

Both doctors started perfoming CPR on their patients.

"It's not working! She isn't responding!"

"I know it! Let's do it. Clear! Clear!"

"It's still the same, doc..."

"I am not loosing this boy! Now give space! Clear! Clear!"

"Nothing!"

"He still isn't back!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Full charge!"

"Rise it up"

"Come on!"

"Fight!"

"Come on, Riley!"

"James, come back!"

"Final one! Clear!"

"Oh... Crap..."

 **A/n: oh well, this was horrible but hopefully someone enjoys it.**

 **Please vote and comment! LU**

 **And Season 4 looks awesome!**


	4. Waking up

**Riley's POV**

I woke up about four hours ago, feeling exactly like I should be feeling after being beaten up and almost dying.

The doctors said I was really close to not surviving but since I was a fighter I made it.

Honestly, I don't think I am a fighter. If I was, I wouldn't be here. I would have been able to defend myself... But I couldn't...

Maybe Beth and Charlie are right, maybe I really am worthless...

Until now no one really cared about me. My sister was ashamed of me and my parents were always to busy to even think about me. There was no point in living like this, but still here I was. Alive.

What was worrying me the most was what was going to happen after this... I would have to go back to school, and even after the poeple who hit me were expelled, there are many others who were friends with them or not, and who will be more than satisfied to finish what the others started. I couldn't blame them...

The doctors said I would have to stay in the hospital for three more days and that after I would have to stay home for two week minimum.

I was so relieved to hear that... Some time alone for me to only think, no one would call me names or make fun of me.

But my parents... OMG they are driving me nuts!

They haven't left me alone for one second since they were allowed to see me. And they keep asking me if I am okay and if I need something. I always say no but they keep insisting.

It's pretty annoying because I don't remember the last time they were so caring... And now that they feel guilty to death, they can't leave me... My sister came to see me as well, but she kept her distance, smilling sympathetically at me when mom and dad got all preocupied. Now she had went to buy food for the three of them, because they hadn't eaten properly since they ame to the hospital, like 8 hours ago? Not sure... I actually think it was days...

"Riley, sweetie, are you sure you don't need another blanket... It's pretty cold in here and I want you to feel as comfortable as possible! Do you need me to call the nurse? Are you feeling okay?" My mom kept asking and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"GOD DAMN IT, MOM! I AM NOT OKAY! I WAS ALMOST BEATEN TO DEATH AND NOW I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE OF THAT! I DON'T NEED ANYTHING NOW! I NEEDED YOU TO BE THERE SO THAT THIS HADN'T HAPPENED BUT YOU WERE NEVER, EVER THERE! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME... IT WAS LIKE I DID NOT EXIST... So if you will please stop pretending like you care because you can't live with the guilt you feel, then maybe I would be okay..." I stormed to my mom, shouting at the beginning but when my throat stared getting sore I had to lower my voice.

My parents looked at me shocked. My mother had her mouth opened and her eyes were shining like if she was going to cry. My dad lowered his head and placed a hand in my mother's back.

"Maybe we should leave Riley alone for a while, Emma. She needs to rest after everything."

My mom just nodds and they leave the room. The door still open. Probably someone just heard everything but well,.. it's the truth...

"Finally..." I whisper, sighing in relieve... I couldn't handle more of that.

I try to get the remote so that I can watch some tv but my ribs start hurting like hell so I stay still.

Great now I can't even watch tv... What am I suppose to do...

I close my eyes trying to go to sleep. But the only thing that happens is that I replay the events of the day in my head.

Still, I keep them close, trying to calm myself.

"Holly crap. She looks miserable..." I hear a masculine voice say.

I open my eyes and in front of me is a teenage boy. He is by the door and is looking at me with pitty in his eyes.

He must be around my age, probably older. He is tall and has a sligtly pale skin. His short hair is dark and his eyes are chocolate brown. He is wearing a fitted T-shirt so I can see that he is in good shape. He is pretty cute...

Oh Riley... Stop it.

"Well, thanks... I really needed to hear that..." I reply, looking at him.

Our eyes meet and I can see shock in his eyes.

What he thought I couldn't speak or what...

"You can hear me?" He ask with his voice shaking a bit. What a stupid question...

"Yeah... Apparently being beaten to death does not make you lose you hearing nor you vison. So yup, I can see you and hear you, misterious guys."

He stills looks at me with shock in his face but he chuckles a little and comes closer to my bed. He whispers something that looks like 'Crap... This isn't true' but I am not sure...

"What are you doing here? Are you visiting someone?" I ask, happy to have someone to talk to other than my parents, even if it's just small talk.

He seames to consider what to answer. "I guess you could say that... Now, I am visting you, girl which I do not no the name" He give me a huge smile

I smile a little and shook my head. I clear my throat.

"I am Riley."

"Riley... It's a cute name. I am James. What happened to you?"

 **A/N: i hope you like it! It was not really good but I felt the need to write so...**

 **I didn't have time to correct mistakes so sorry for them. Will revise this later!**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to leave suggestions! Please comment and vote, please...**


	5. First talk

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to update but I had lots of homeworks and tests and bla bla. You don't wanna hear it... Hope you like it!**

 **Riley's POV**

I sigh and look at his eyes.

"I don't wanna bore you with my problems..." I whisper.

"Nah... Don't even worry about it! I don't have anything else to do"

I smile a bit at his relaxed posture and nod.

I adjust myself in bed and point to the bottom of it. He takes the hint and sits, looking at me in expectation.

I sigh again and start telling him what happened.

I explain that I was never considered someone important and interesting at school. Then, briefly tell him my disaster the morning before. And finally, I say how I ended up here.

When I am done I feel rather emotional about everything. I feel tears form in my eyes but I fight them back, not wanting to cry in front of a stranger. Showing weakness is never good and I learnt it the hard away.

James seems to notice my state as he shifts in his sit and moves closer to me, but I can feel he is a bit uncomfortable.

"I am sorry." I whisper when I am recovered. Then I let out a frustrated chuckle. "I don't know you for two minutes and am already depressing you..."

He shakes his head. "No, no. Don't worry about it. I just always feel uncomfortable when I see a girl sad. Which is ironic since I live with my mother and two sisters..." He whispered the last part in a sad tone, almost like he missed them...

"You have two sisters that's so cute. How old are they?" I asked and smirk show up in his face.

"Yup twins" he answers rolling his eyes and I understand that they be a lot for him to handle. "Liv and Bella. They are 7. It's a hard age" he says and I giggle.

"Well, I guess having younger siblings must be a pain in the ass! I am actually the lil one. I have an older sister, Emily. Maybe you know her she must be the same age you are..."

"Are you saying I'm old?" He asks, touching his chest dramatically as if I had hurt him. I giggle a bit and so does he. It's nice to have someone to make you feel better.

"No silly! I just think you look a bit older than me... I'm almost 17!" I answer pround.

He shakes his head. "Almost? Well, that makes me almost two years older than you." He replies smilling.

He does have a gorgeous smile. Dimples and all... Okay, Riley... You just got beaten... He is just showing pity.

"Just like my sister."

"Are you two close?" He asks, making himself more comfortable in bed.

"Well, we used to be, until high school. Then, she decided being popular was her ultimate goal and I was kinda left behind... Something I was used to anyway... Nobody cares about me anyway..."

James opens his mouth to say something when we start hearing footsteps next to my room.

He gets up quickly and heads to the door.

"It's was nice to meet you!" I say but the next thing I now, he left and my parents are back to the room...

Ughhh... Great...


	6. Him?

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to CamoGirl14! Thanks for reviewing all my chapters! Thanks to the others who reviewed as well... I will dedicate you one chapter one day too.**

 **Riley's POV**

I sneak out house after my sister left for school.

As I was imagining, my parents and Emily became over-overprotective after I left the hospital. They treated me like if I was made of glass or something... It's like tha song "every step you take/ every move you make/ I'll be watching you"...

It's horrible... I can't handle it anymore... And I have only been at home for 3 days... I still have 12 more days to go...

Today is the first day I will be sometime alone at home because My parents took yesterday off to be with me...

I guess when guilt hits, it hits hard...

So yeah... It's been hard... I haven't left the house during those 72 hours as well, so I think it's good idea for me to on a walk... I always enjoyed to do it when I took a break from studies.

Right now I walking to the park. It's about 5 minute on foot form my house and since it's a school day, there should be only a few people. Probably the elderly ones.

I feel like I am being watched so I look around me. There's only a couple on the street and they are talking to each other.

Gosh, Riley, you are being paranoic like you parents...

I continue my journey. I have my headphone on, listening to a song called "We go". It's been one my favourite music. Being romantic and all, besides being calm, which is what I need to relax.

As I cross the street I feel the back of my head burn again. It's a weird feeling and I decide to ignore it.

I can already see the tress from the parks so I. Begin walking faster.

When I get to the gates, I still feel the same strange feeling, making me nervous but in a good way. Almost like it was familiar.

I look around again and this time, I see someone across the street looking at me. I squint, try to get a better view of the person in front of me.

I gasp and shake my head, looking again. This time there's no one there...

It's strange... I could swear it was that guy, James. It looked so much like him...

Well, done, Riley... Now you are imagining cute guys...

I kind of missed him. In a weird way. I barely knew him but he was the only person who didn't treat me like Inwas some sortof baby... And with who I was able to make friendly small talk...

After he disappeared from my room, I never saw him again.

He probably went there to visit someone and just decided to go for a walk in the hospital and ended up spotting me...

I looked pretty, I found that out later... My face and arms fully coverd in bruised and being black and blue...

So yeah, of course he didn't follow me...

I turn to the park and walk through the gated, heading to the children's playgroud, to the swings...

I just need a moment for myself. Clearly I am not okay...

 **A/N: Please don't forget to review! I love feedback, good or bad...**


	7. Stalker

**Riley's POV**

I have been arguing with parents for the last 15 minutes in order for them to let me get out of the house. They don't know I went to the park two day ago. But they don't need to, anyway. I am not a prisoner... I shouldn't need to ask to go for a ride... But now they are worried and bla bla...

"Fine, Riley! You can go!" My father says making me squeal. "But your sister is coming with you!"

"What? No! It's not needed! Seriously! I am just going to grab something at the Starbuck one block away."

"No, Riley. You're not walking on the streets alone! Also, you can't do a lot of efforts, it could delay your recovery... Your sister is coming. Period." My mother states.

I sigh. "Okay..."

"It will be fun, Riley!" Emily says smilling. "Just some sister time."

"I just want to leave this house! Can we go?" I ask impatient. I also loved to be inside but now that I am forced to, all I want is to is the opposite.

"Of course! Let's go!" Emily says getting her car keys.

Me and Emily got to the Starbuck, 10 minutes ago. Since it's middle of the afternoon, it was a bit crowded. We asked what we wanted and sat down. Immediately my sister took her phone of her bag and started tapping. Probably to Hunter or one of her friends.

My phone got completely broken during my... Accident and I haven't received a new one, so I can't do the same thing...

Sister time... Sure

I start eating my food and I hear my sister giggle to her phone, making me roll my eyes. It's really hot inside and even after taking my jacket off, I feel a bit dizzy. I tap my sister on her shoulder.

"I am feeling dizzy. I will go get some fresh air outside." I tell her. She smiles and nods, getting her attention back to her phone.

I walk out of the café and sit on one of the steps, closing my eyes and letting the cold air hit my face. I instantly feel better.

I open my eyes and look around. I again see a figure from across the street looking at me.

This time ai am sure, I am not crazy! It's him! It's that guy James! He is siting on a bench.

I pretend that I don't see him so that he doesn't leave.

I don't him to go. I just want him to talk to me and tell me why he has been following me.

Avoiding his gaze, I cross the street. He continues looking at me but then looks to the building again. I go around his bench and sit next to him, meeting his eyes.

He looks a bit shocked first but then a smirk appears in his face.

"Hey, Riley! What's up?"

"Why the hell have you been stalking me?" I ask him in an agry tone. "Do you want to scare me? It's not funny! I told you what I went through and you decided to make fun of it? How stupid are you? Don't have friends or something? A girlfriend? I don't know! Just leave me alone!" I scream getting up from the bench.

"It's nothing like that, Riley! I am not making fun of you! I was just checking if you were okay. It kind of was worried about you... And this is going to sound strange, like very strange... But right now you're like the only person I can talk to!" He replies sweetly.

"So you promise you're not a stalker. Trying to kill me or something?"

"Nup sorry. Taking your life isn't in my plans right now.. " We both laugh a bit and then look into each others eyes.

"So, is that blondie your sister?" He asks pointing to Starbucks.

I nod. "Yup she is."

"So you dumped her." "No. More the other way around. The second we sat on the table she exchanged me for her phone. I can't blame her though..." I sigh.

James shakes his head. "Don't be silly. You are great to have around!"

"Thanks!" I say smilling. "Though your only saying that to make me feel better"

"Maybe... Why won't we go for a walk and then I can tell you if it was a lie or not?"

"Sounds like a plan!" I reply blushing.

Going for a walk with a practicaly stranger, which is a boy, all alone is not the smartes thing to do. But he is cute and nice, and well, much better then my sister company right now.


	8. Second chance

**James's POV**

When Riley agreed to go for a walk with me, honestly, I was so happy. But also... Nervous... Which is strange because, well, you know, I am pretty chilled...

The truth is, there is something about this short brunette that makes me want to be around her and check on her all the time ever since she left the hospital.

Yeah, I know... It's crazy! I talked to her for what, 5 minutes? And I am already kind of linked to her...

Maybe it's the fact that she is the only person I know I can talk to...

Maybe it's because she is sweet and I feel like she needs to be protected...

Or who knows, this "second" opportunity I was given, makes me want to do things right instead of how I used to do them and getting to know a decent girl is part of the process...

Honestly, I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that I can't lose her.

And I am pretty sure she won't even want to see me when she finds out. I know I would be pretty scared if it was with me...

So I can't really blame her if she decides not to see me again... Though appearently she doesn't have a choice...

I am a ghost and the only person who sees me it's her... And I can't hide from her.

I've tried but she stills sees me...

So for her, I am a completely normal person. Only I am dead, I don't sleep, I don't eat...

I am just... Here...

And the worst part of this condition is to see the people you love suffer but not be able to do anything, not even talk to them because you just aren't there...

When I first became a ghost I knew something was really wrong.

I was in this room filled with doctors and one of them was really upsted and kept replying.

"We lost him. We lost the kid".

I had the memory of getting in the car with Eldon and West and then lots of pain, so I. Knew we had had an accident.

It was when they all left, ignoring me completely that I saw me. There on the ice cold table.

My suspicious were right but I couldn't believe it.

Ghost are a myth. They don't exist.

But there I was...

I followed the doctor who was upset and he met with another.

"What happened?" The other asked.

Mine shook his head and wipped his forehead. "I lost him..."

The other one placed his hand on mine's shoulder. "I know you did everything you could... This kids, driving drunk... It's their fault..."

Mine nodded not fully convinced and I felt bad. Not physically because that couldn't happen, but something was making me feel uncomfortable, probably the guilt.

"What about your patient?"

"I almost lost mine too... But is stable now. I think the surgery went well."

"Good, good. Loosing two kids in one day would have terrible"

I listen to their conversation carefully. It's probably West or Eldon so I am happy they made it. At least there will be one less family devasted.

This is when it hit me. My mom. My sisters. I had left them... I had disappointed them... And make matter worse, I had fought with my mom just before I left the house.

When the doctor told them what happened with me, it broke my heart. It was the worst scene I ever saw in my life, and death...

I stay with them for a while and understood why I had become a ghost.

It was a torture, a punishment for all the bad things I had done.

I was given this "second chance" where no one sees me, talks to me, and I can't do anything.

I stared at the wall for a long time. Thinking about the life I lived, regretting many things I did.

Eventually, I was done, not wanting to remember anything that I couldn't change... So I decided to go check on the boys.

I had seen other families outside. But not theirs. Maybe they went home to rest or somthing.

I started wantering around the hospital and theres was this room that caugh my attention.

I walked in, not caring about knocking or anything, that would be stupid.

That was the first time I saw Riley. There she was lying on bed. Her face covered in bruises, her arms with cuts.

And somehow, this fragile girl was the salvation of my punishment. She was the exception.

She could hear me, see me. She was the only friend I could have.

I don't know why she "chosen". Faith maybe. But I didn't care. And I wouldn't let go of her.

She had been hurt and had a pretty though life, I could understand. I wanted to help her.

I needed her. And she, although I couldn't help that much, needed me.

And that's why she was my "second chance".


	9. Knowing you, knowing me

**A/N: please let me know what you think - review please!**

 **Riley's POV**

James and I walk to the park I went the other day. It was a short walk and it was a warm day.

We head to a quieter place and sit down.

"So you are telling me you're a dancer?" He asked me, a smile on his face.

I shrug and smile timidly. "Well, I wouldn't call myself a dancer. It's more of a hobbie... I am not that good anyways..."

"What? I don't believe you... I think you must be great. Like the best." He says convinced.

I giggle and shake my head. "Not even close... I am too shy and nervous... I always mess up... Even if I practise a lot."

"Well, you will have to let me see you dance one of these day... Maybe I can go to your next performance."

"Sure, I guess it would be nice to have someone who doesn't make fun of me..." I whisper looking to the ground.

I feel James shift in his seat. "Riley, I may not know you for a long while but one thing I know for sure: you are an amazing person and you shouldn't let anyone make you feel the opposite...'

I smile and nod. "Thanks, James. I appreaciate it."

He winks and I chuckle. "Actually, Miss Riley, I happen to be a dancer too, which will make my evaluatin of your performance much more accurate."

"You are? Well, that's so cool! What do you dance?" I ask excited to have someone with the same interest I do.

"Well, I learnt a bit of contemporary but I am a breakdance and hip hop kind of guy." He answers making moves with his arms.

"Really? I find hip hop fascinating. I've always wanted to learn but my sister is the head of the group and everything needs to be like she wants..."

"Tell you what: one of these days you show me your moves and I show you ours, we can both learn from each other... Not that I need but... Oh well..." He says with a cocky tone.

"You are so coxy..." I reply in disbelief.

"It's the truth, baby. I can't deny it"

I feel my cheek warm with the use of "baby" and I shake my head. I look at my watch.

"As much as I would like to stay and hear you ramble about how great you are, I should get back to my sister or I will never leave the house again..."

"Well, of course. If you have too. I know being in my company is amazing but duty calls, right?"

I nod, grinning. "It nice talking to you. I'll see you around?" I ask trying to get something that might help me find him again.

"I am always on the area so hasta la vista, baby!"

I giggle and wave at him, walking to Starbucks, mentally preparing for the lexture I am about to receive...


	10. Finding the thruth

**A/N: Hey! I am back! Thank you for your comments! Please do continue voting and commenting! It's the best motivation! Love you!**

 **Riley's POV**

I look at the ceiling and sigh fruturated... After my escape from Starbucks the other day, even having explained to my parents that what happened was, in fact, Emily's fault, they still decided to "ground" me. So, now I am back to being stuck at home... Hurray!

To make marrers worse, my right leg has started to hurt and I can't even try some dance moves... Urgh... It's so frusturating...

It's 11 a.m, I woke up very early and have already done a bit of everything: I have watched a movie, read a few chapter of a book and even played computed solitary...

I sigh again and decide to go downstairs to get some food.

I sit at the table with an apple in my hand. My dad left the newspaper, I will just check it out to pass the time.

I scan through the pages until something catches my eye, making me look closer to the page. It's the obituary. There is the picture of a boy and he seems unusally familiar.

I look at the name and double-check the picture.

I gasp and drop the newspaper, looking shocked at the wall in front of me.

OMG! It's James... The guy I went for a walk two days ago...

The date says he died the day I had my accident... How is that even possible? I feel so dizzy... This is so unreal...

Am I going crazy? I had never seen him before that day... I can't just imagine seeing someone that actually exists without having seen him...

So is he... Is he a ghost? And does that mean I can see ghosts? Can anyone else see him too...

This is all so confusing... I need to make things clear. I need to talk to him...

But how do you reach a ghost? I can't exactly call him...

I saw him twice near that park, maybe I will have to go there to meet him. But I can't leave the house...

Who cares?! My mental health is much more important than that! Besides, my parents aren't suppose to come back before lunch, and if they do, I will come up with something.

I head upstair and change into some casual clothes. I comb my hair and put some lipstick on (not really sure why but anyways). Satisfied with my look, I grab my back and head to the door.

I walk to the park slowly, looking around for James, but there is no sign of him. When I am almost at the entrance, I cross the street and sit down at on of the benches in front, where I saw him the other day. I wait for a while but he still isn't here.

When I am about to give up, I hear steps behind me followed by a deep voice.

"Hey, Riley! What are you doing here by yourself?" I turn around and am met by James's cute smile... Wait, I did not want to say that.

I stand up and smile slightly at him too.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to you and wasn't sure how to reach you, so I decided to look for you here."

"Missing me already?" He asks with a smirk and I shake my head.

"You really are coxy... Well, I needed to talk to you. It's kind of a serious talk so we shouldn't exactly do it here... Do you mind coming with me to my house?" I question nervously.

"I would make a joke out of that but I am be wise enough not to. I can sense this is important. So lead the way." He answers poiting to the street. I nod and start walking, followed by him.

We head to my place making small talk, especially with himasking me about how I have been and if my sister had been mean to me again... When we reach the door, I open it and invite him inside.

"So you aren't suppose to leave but you still did and it was to come after me? I feel flattered." He says smilling and I roll my eyes.

"My parents are overreacting... They make problems out of everything. And it's not like I was outside for that long... Anyways, I needed to talk to you and it couldn't wait."

I show him around quickly before showing him the way to my bedroom, grabbing the newspaper from the kitchen.

"Your room is really cute." He states. "Really you." He continues making me blush.

He grabs a picture I have in my desk of me and my sister, when I was about 5. "Is that you?"

"Yes. And the blonde girl is my sister."

"You too are so different- in a good way. I think I have seen her somewhere... Maybe she has been in my school."

I shrug. "She dated guys from other schools, so propably some from your school."

He nods and puts the picture down. "What about you?" He asks

"Me? What about me?"

"Have you dated guys? Or girl?" He winks when saying the last part and I shake my head, looking away.

"No, I haven't but you aren't here to discuss my none-existing love-life. Can you please sit."

His face turns serious and sits on my bed. I hand him the newspaper, which is opened on the page I saw him.

He looks at the page and opens his mouth. He looks at me and stands up.

"Look, I can explain..."

"Please, do. I am not here to judge. I just want to understand... This is all really confusing..."

"I know... I feel the same way. I will explain it to you as best as I can... What I know is that last week I went for a drive with my friends and we had a big acident. Next thing I know, I am standing in a hospital room filled with doctors. One of them kept mumbling "I lost the kid." And then I found out that kid was me. I didn't really know how I was suppose ro feel. I was confused, in shock. It all seemed like a dream. But it wasn't. I was dead.

I tried to talk to people but no one saw me... I went to check on my family and could see my smom and my sisters crying but there was nothing I could do... I had never felt so powerless. And couldn't stand to see them suffer.

So I walked around the hospital just to somehow clear my head. I ended up finding my doctor talking with another one. The other said he had almost lost his patient too and I though it was on of my friends so I decided to follow him.

Turns out it was actually your room and that was how everything started. You could hear me and see me while no one else could.

I was so thrilled for a moment but seeing you like that, espiecially after you telling me how you ended up there, it made me feel impotent again... But protective at the same time.

As you must imagine, you being the only person that could interact with me, I kind of became interested and worried about you. That's why I have been aroud you lately."

I pay close attention to what he says, taking in every word. When he is finished, I don't exactly feel clarifies but at least I know something more.

I wonder why I am the only one... Why it happened to me?

"Well, this is all so... Messed up... And I don't know what to tell you but that I am glad that at least you have someone. Even if that soemone is me. It would probably suck to be a ghost if you were alone all the time..."

"I am really glad I have you too. We have each other. I will always be here to talk to you whenever you need. If this happened to you and to me, maybe it's because it had to be this way. I didn't want to die. . Of course. But since I am dead, it's really nice not being completely alone. And even though you are alive , I can sense you feel lonely too. So we just help each other." He states and I nod in agreement.

"I think it's a deal!" I say shaking my head at how crazy all of this is.

"So, now that I am here. Tell me more about yourself." He asks a huge grin in his face.

I sigh and sit on my bed, thinking about what to tell him.


End file.
